This invention is directed to an improved bobbin for a transformer of the type used in television receivers and other types of electronic equipment.
Electronic equipment such as television receivers typically includes at least one transformer which has four or more taps thereon. Because of the construction of the transformer bobbin and the manner in which the taps are taken from the transformer, the outside dimensions of the transformer tend to be relatively large. This effect is explained more readily by reference to FIG. 1.
The transformer 10 illustrated in FIG. 1 includes windings 12 supported on a conventional bobbin 14. To simplify the drawing, only a single winding is shown although it will be understood that the transformer will usually have at least two windings.
To establish a tap on the transformer 10, a loop 16 is extended from the winding 12 and twisted around and soldered to a lead 18. Tape is wound around the junction between the loop 16 and the lead 18 and around the other transformer windings to insulate the lead 18 from windings which carry a substantially higher or lower voltage.
Three or more additional taps are made in the same manner by bringing out loops 20, 22 and 24 and coupling them to leads 26, 28 and 30, respectively. Because of the bulk associated with the leads 18, 26, 28 and 30 and the tape required for their insulation, the transformer bulges outwardly as indicated by the dashed line 32.
Although transformers built as described above perform satisfactorily, their drawback lies in their undesirably large size. Transformers having a multiplicity of taps usually bulge to an extent which renders them impractical for use in low profile equipment packages.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide an improved transformer bobbin.
It is a more specific object of the invention to provide a bobbin adapted to provide a reduced profile for a tapped transformer wound thereon.